Currently, for the transmission of most files, an operator of a computer must click multiple times to search for a computer, a mobile phone or a tablet computer that may be connected in an external network environment, and sends a file through duplicating and pasting the file.
In the prior art, the Windows operating system and software all need a user to manually connect a computer at an opposite side, and if the computer at the opposite side is not online, the copying cannot be implemented. The user needs to find an available connection to perform subsequent transmission and sharing.
The disadvantage of the prior art lies in that: the user must first manually search a file system of a computer for a related apparatus that is connected to the computer, such as another computer, mobile phone or tablet computer; several operations are needed, and the user has to have some understanding on the knowledge about the computer apparatus connection; and during the process of file transmission, operations such as duplicate, paste, and copy are used, and the user can understand and complete the operations only through learning. Therefore, the method for sending a file in the prior art is inconvenient in operation for the user.